For the love of food!
by wolflover12345
Summary: When the Ice Age gang get sucked through a time machine, they have to deal with the future and the crazy animals that live there. But can the strange and unplanned friendship of a certain sloth and racoon bring them all together? Find out in this fun filled, action packed adventure!
1. The object

Deep in the heart of the ice age world, there lived a herd. But it wasn't any normal herd. This herd was special beyond belief. It consisted of two adult mammoths and their twelve year old daughter, a sloth, a sabre toothed tiger and finally, two possums. The two mammoths were Manny and Ellie and their daughter was Peaches. The sloth was Sid, naturally clumsy and always hungry. The sabre tooth was Diego, a remorseless assasin on the outside but a big softie on the inside. And finally the two twin possums were Crash and Eddie, the two pranksters of the group, taking any chance they could get to annoy someone with one of their legendary pranks.

On one fine day, the herd were just taking a refreshing stroll through the daisy filled meadow. The clouds were parted widely as the sun shone through them, giving a warming smile to the animals down below. It truely was a beautiful day.

But as the herd were continuing to move forward, Sid being the lazier one, began to lag behind like always. The herd had grown used to not noticing this since it was pretty much a daily thing. But Sid, being his clumsy self, tripped over his two feet. He just shrugged it off as a normal thing. But he had felt something. And it wasn't his foot this time. Sid looked down behind him to find something sticking up out of the ground.

"Eh guys. You better take a look at this", Sid called over his shoulders without looking up.

"What is it?", Manny asked tiredly in his usual tone.

"That's the thing. I don't know", Sid replied with general confusion. He was soon joined by the herd.

"Look! What is that thing?", Ellie asked in confusion as she pointed her trunk at the rusted object.

"I don't know. Lets get a closer look". Diego replied cautiously as he and the herd slowly began to make their way towards the object in caution.

As they grew closer and closer, they heard a weird ticking and a whirring noise. It confused them even more as they advance on the object. Suddenly a flash of bright red, green and blue lights appeared, startling the herd, cause them to jump in alarm. They tried to move backwards, but found themselves unable to move. With one last flash of light, the herd dissapeared, screaming in fright. Suddenly, everything went black.


	2. Meeting RJ

Sid slowly began to open his eyes. The last thing he remembered was being sucked through some rusty object and getting knocked out. He had heard the crys and screams of his herd mates but he couldn't do anything to help them or himself. When his eyes were opened up fully, he saw that he was being towered over by gigantic oak trees. This wasn't the ice age.

Sid managed to find the strength to lift himself into a sitting position. From there, he pushed himself up onto his feet. _That's funny_, he thought to himself_, why is everything so high?_. Sid didn't know why he did it, but he looked down at his feet, only to find he was standing on all fours. And he had brown paws. Sid let a confused gasp escape from his throat as he noticed a clear puddle just to his right. He looked down and saw that he was no longer his sloth form. He was a racoon!

Sid screamed as his eyes shot open and he stumbled backwards, knocking into something. He staggered to his feet and looked behind him to find Manny and the herd looking around at their surroundings, only they were still in their normal forms. This confused Sid even more. Why was he a racoon but the herd stayed normal?

As Manny turned around to see what had bumped into him, he looked down and noticed a brown racoon with a darker brown mask. He let a confused look slide across his face as he began to question it.

"Who are you?", he asked with confusion in his voice.

"Manny! It's me, Sid!", Sid replied, he was clearly as shocked as Manny was.

"Sid?! Why are you a racoon?", Manny questioned in shock, as his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"I, I, I don't know. I, I just woke up and I was...like this", Sid stuttered as he looked over to find the rest of the herd with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

As the herd surrounded Sid, questioning him about his newly formed appearance and why they weren't in the ice age any more, they had no idea that a strange little creature was watching them from a towering tree, an amused expression spread acrossed his furry face.

"So, you're from the ice age then?", the creature questioned as he hopped down, landing on some branches as he landed on the ground. The herd looked over to find a racoon standing there, but not the one they knew.

"Who are you?", Diego questioned as he raised an eyebrown in suspicion.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm RJ", the little racoon known as RJ answered as the herd gave each other confused looks. RJ continued on.

"Well, I've never met anyone from the ice age before. What are you're names?"

"Well, I'm Manny, this is Ellie, Peaches, Diego, Crash, Eddie and the racoon is Sid. But he was a sloth back in the ice age. Do you know anything about it?", Manny replied as he questioned RJ about Sid's racoon form.

"I'm afraid not. You'll just have to stay here until you find a way back home. But let me introduce you to my friends. I'm sure they won't mind if you stay with us for a while. Come on, they're this way", RJ replied as he began to lead the herd deeper into the wooded area. The herd really hoped these other animals would like them, because now, they were they're last chance of getting back to the ice age.


End file.
